moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
California Kids
California Kids is an upcoming comedy film written and directed by Jackson Kelley based off of the Weezer album The White Album. The film follows a street gang known as the California Kids, led by the geeky Jonas. Jonas falls in love with Summer, a surfer abused by her boyfriend Brian. Jonas and Summer start a relationship, worrying the other California Kids. It is the twenty-third film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. This is the first film since The Fabulous Killjoys to feature the original four members of G.R.O.S.S. Films. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Jonas, the geeky leader of the California Kids. When describing his character, Kelley compared him to James Halliday from Ready Player One, in which he is a massive 80's nerd, which Kelley is in real life. "Modern shit pisses him off. He was basically born in the wrong generation." **Kelley also reprises his role as Eddie Raymond in a post-credits scene. *Nick Stone as Patrick, the muscle of the California Kids, trying to best Summer at surfing, and also claims to have had sex with several girls. *Payton Frisch as Scott, the constantly stoned member of the California Kids who always has access to cocaine. *Landon Weaver as Mitchell, a gay member of the California Kids who is Jonas' gay roommate. He has an obsession with Weezer. *Josh Manwaring as Brian, Summer's abusive boyfriend. *Gage Pearson as Daniel, Scott's cocaine supplier. Zac Streeter reprises his role as Vic Rattlehead in a post-credits scene. Plot Jonas (Jackson Kelley) is a geeky teenager living in Venice Beach, one of the only cities that has not been ruined by the bomb dropped by Eddie Raymond. His interests include 80's trivia and rock music. He plays guitar, but he isn't that good. Jonas wakes up one day and walks to the beach, where his friends Patrick, Scott, and Mitchell reside. They decide to get pizza together, and plan their summer. When they go to the beach, Jonas notices Summer, a local surfer, trying out for a tournament. He takes a picture of her, and masturbates to her all night, which keeps up Mitchell, his roommate. The next day, Jonas goes to talk to Summer, residing at the smoothie store with her boyfriend Brian. When she is alone on the beach, Jonas finally talks to her, inviting her to his apartment. When there, Jonas and Summer share a few awkward moments, and then share a kiss. Summer pulls out of the kiss and says she can't cheat on Brian. With that, Summer leaves the apartment. Jonas meets Patrick at an ice cream parlor, asking for advice on how to get Summer. Patrick tells him to stalk her at her apartment, which Jonas does. He sees that Brian abuses Summer, and wonders how a girl like her ended up with a guy like him. The next day, Jonas meets up with Summer, and talks to her. She tells him Brian is going away for a while, and then Jonas goes to Summer's apartment, leaving an ecstatic Mitchell to invite his boyfriend. Jonas and Summer open up to each other, and eventually have sex. However, Brian arrives home early, and beats up Jonas, giving him a black eye, and throwing him out the window, resulting in him getting hit by a taxi. Scott tries to make Jonas feel better with some cocaine, but Jonas refuses, going boogie-boarding instead. He meets up with Summer on the ocean, who teaches him how to surf. Brian arrives, and him and Jonas get in a fight. Summer stops the fight and breaks up with Brian. Later, Jonas skateboards down the road, bored. He stops at the pizza place, where Patrick, Scott, and Mitchell reside. They address the problems they have with the relationship, and Jonas, angry, ditches them. Jonas and Summer move in together, prompting Mitchell to move out. It turns out Summer shares some of the same interests as Jonas, which they spent countless hours immersing themselves in. Patrick, Scott, and Mitchell hold an intervention to break up Jonas and Summer, and they get Brian to help them. Brian rapes Summer, and when Jonas walks in, breaks up with Summer. Weeks later, Jonas has distanced himself from everyone in his life, befriending Daniel, Scott's drug dealer. Summer shows up right then, and apologizes. She also tells him that she followed Brian after the incident, and saw him get together with the rest of the gang. Jonas pieces together the rest of the guys teamed up with Brian to split them apart. Jonas gets angry, and breaks into his old apartment, stealing Mitchell's prize shotgun, shooting him first. Jonas goes on a rampage, tracking down Brian, Scott, and Patrick, shooting them all dead. Various people see it, and frame both Jonas and Summer for murder. Summer hijacks a nearby car, and her and Jonas drive away from the city. In a post credits scene, Eddie Raymond and Vic Rattlehead lay out the plans for starting a new team, setting up The Metalheads. Production After Jackson Kelley asked a question of which album a family member could personally listen to on the way to the airport for a vacation, his dad answered with Weezer's Blue Album. He immediately went to work on making a Weezer movie. The White Album was the first album he went to, and found the synopsis of geek meets girl, and saw the first track entitled California Kids. "At that moment, I knew what I had to do for my movie. It would be a love story between a geeky leader of a street gang and an abused surfer." He added the film would take inspiration from The 40 Year Old Virgin, Ready Player One, and Scott Pillgim vs. The World, three of his favorite films. The same day the script was finished, a cast list went out featuring Jackson Kelley, Nick Stone, Payton Frisch, Landon Weaver, Gage Pearson, and newcomer Josh Manwaring. Soundtrack